<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirk x June [Communication] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910330">Dirk x June [Communication]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Trans Character(s), gender euphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>USER REQUEST:</b> healthy, honest, vulnerable communications about boundaries with yr partner who understands and respects ur needs (bonus points if trans?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirk x June [Communication]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>"I don’t uh.” A pause, as her teeth dig into the fissure of her lower lip. Dirk’s hand lifts immediately to press a thumb there instead, pulling her lip free before she can deepen the scar. A flush ruins her cheeks, splotches high and burns down to her clavicle. “Sorry. Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His brows furrow slightly, but not out of exasperation. “It’s fine, June. You were saying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right. What was she saying? Her fingers slowly curl against her palms to bite gently at the skin there, taking this moment to collect her thoughts. (He can untangle something if it's mispresented, anyway.) June laces her fingers together and huffs out a breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't really... mind my junk being called a dick or anything like that in passing. If it itches, you know, I'll say my dick itches. But. I don't really want you to call it that when we're being all straight in the sack." It leaves in a rush, coupling with how white her knuckles are with her fingers gripped together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dirk's hand rests on her shoulder, rough thumb gently smoothing over the silky strap of her bra. "Okay. Cool. Do you want me to call it something else?" he presses, prompting a shake of June's head. He mulls over that for a second. "So. If I want to go down on you, just say like that? Ask if I can touch you, instead of—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Yes."</em> Thank fuck. She looks up with a plume of relief in her chest. "Just talk about it without saying anything specific and I'll clarify. Like, I'll tell you if I want something specific."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're comfortable with using the words yourself but not with anyone else assigning a term."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could kiss him. Actually, she can kiss him. Fist her hands in the front of his dumb charcoal tanktop and pull him in. Dirk grunts, then melts with his fingers tucked against the swell of her hips to pull her closer. When they break apart, June's laughing, a characteristic <em>hehehe!</em> that makes her boyfriend visibly melt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So. June." She perks slightly. It's still so novel. It feels good to hear her name in his voice. "Can I go down on you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes please. Your mouth looks so hot on my dick."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/629068493959135232/healthy-honest-vulnerable-communications-about"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>